


承仗  大地惊雷

by graymoonlight



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight





	承仗  大地惊雷

东方仗助跟承太郎生了三个孩子，第二个孩子四岁的时候他们离婚了。那之前承太郎破天荒在家里住了快一年，没接任何活儿，这本来是仗助一直希望的，结果他像个闯空门的熊，举手投足都只有破坏性的效果。

他吃饭的时候从不说话，孩子们也就不敢说。他在书房里养了一堆稀奇古怪的植物，可能也有动物，仗助不太清楚，有水有土，有些带叶子，有些会散发出奇怪的味道。做家务的阿姨不小心打翻了一个，他倒是没有骂人，只是脸黑到没法看，阿姨吓得要辞职谢罪，仗助劝了好久才作罢。这个阿姨从大儿子周岁起就每天来家里打理一切，如果没有她仗助真的不知道生活如何继续。  
他也会去接儿子放学，但有一次下雨他没有带伞，让小孩撑着自己的风衣下摆走回来，到家两个人都湿透了，果然晚上小孩就开始发烧。仗助忍不住抱怨，“别把你那些野人习惯带回家里来。”  
承太郎看看他，“你小时候没发过烧吗？”  
仗助把他推出儿子的房间。

二女儿还要跟仗助睡，因此他们性生活也少得可怜，有一次在洗手间做，大儿子的遥控机器人频繁的撞在门上，两个小孩在外面咯咯大笑，承太郎很快没了兴致，于是草草了事。  
饶是如此，仗助也发现他有些新的“习惯”，于是问了一句，“你是不是跟别人做过？”  
承太郎沉默一会，说是。  
仗助恨自己多嘴，“为什么？”  
承太郎抬起头来看着他，语气平静的说，“我有时候会很想你。”  
仗助把湿毛巾甩在他脸上。

但真正让局面走向不可收拾的只是一件小到不能再小、仗助都无法跟人提及的事情。  
承太郎从不去理发店剪头发，都是在家里自己动手修理，他痛恨别人摆弄自己的帽子以及头。不过仗助认为那只是他经年累月在野外生活导致的臭毛病之一，这也没什么。  
然后有一天早上仗助正在吃一碗麦片，刚自助修完头发的承太郎挠着头皮过来，有几根头发不偏不倚的掉进了仗助的早餐里。  
他的头发卷而黑，掉在乳白色的麦片里非常显眼，视觉上看起来像是阴毛。仗助被一阵强烈的恶心揪住了，站起来冲到洗手间去吐了个昏天黑地，怀孕的时候都没吐这么激烈过。

当天下班仗助就带着离婚协议书回来了。承太郎没有多说什么，空条承太郎不说废话。

此后仗助的生活就像是在一号公路上开车，堪称一马平川，辽阔的远方转眼就到面前，不再有个永远追不上的背影在地平线上了，他感到身轻如燕，想去哪儿就去哪儿。  
当然，他其实哪儿也不想去，他就想呆在家里，这个家里一切都是属于他的，他得守着。

也包括承太郎留下来的那些不明动植物。  
仗助养得很精心，他没有袖手旁观的习惯，不可能坐视一批生物死掉。于是查了很多资料，又仔细回忆了承太郎在这个屋子里的音容笑貌，尽量依葫芦画瓢。两年过去，除了实在短命的，竟然真的都郁郁葱葱，环肥燕瘦。

有一天他在那书房里躺着看杂志，一只脚光着踩在地毯上，这些植物里有一种叫做五爪龙的，结出的果实会散发出牛奶一样的气味，植物的甜香弄得仗助昏昏欲睡。在他背后一棵藤蔓悄悄生长起来，像魔力豌豆一样迅速爬满了整间屋子，爬到仗助躺着的沙发榻上，用招展的嫩绿的枝条缠住仗助的脚踝，大腿，身体和脖子，藤蔓把他托起来，离开地面，离开屋子，直达软绵绵白花花的云端之上，仗助抓了一只顺路的鸽子，问道，我们这是要去哪儿？  
回杜王町呀。鸽子说。  
仗助大叫着从白到晃眼的云里跌回家里的沙发上，他睁开眼，发现自己冷汗涔涔，环顾四周，没有藤蔓，也没有鸽子，只在窗台上有个人影。  
那人打开窗户跳进屋里，跟冲进来的风一起轰然作响，“做噩梦了吗？仗助。”

轮回降临时谁也跑不了，仗助在那一瞬间重回16岁，他的天神破空而来，滚烫的，令人战栗的，他愿意为之背弃一切、奉献身和心的。被承太郎的怀抱遮蔽视野之前，他瞥了一眼窗外，闪电像巨兽的爪子一样撕裂天空，那是暴雨将至。

承太郎在啃食仗助。  
他第一时间撕光了仗助的衣服，铺排仗助柔软的身体，让那些肢体和器官在地毯上尽量摊开，然后为他享用。他的牙反复噬咬仗助的脖子，咬出血珠之后又用舌头舔掉，他习惯佩戴的那些饰品或轻或重的刮过仗助的皮肤，仗助痛叫出声，抬起头去找他寻求一个吻。  
但承太郎不给。他单手按着仗助的肩，另一只手去捏仗助的胸部，随即开始捻动omega的乳头，“你用这里喂养过我们的孩子吗？”他严肃的问。  
仗助泪光盈盈，他难耐的向上挺胸，把乳头送到alpha的手里去，“当……当然……你这个混蛋……”  
承太郎脱掉自己的外套扔到旁边，终于露出他胳膊上的肌肉跟仗助肌肤相亲，他慢慢的用臂展覆盖仗助的，195的人总归是更长手长脚一些，他用自己手掌上的茧抚弄仗助的指尖，然后清晰的感受到对方的颤抖，omega的敏感带是由alpha掌控着的，这一认知令他心满意足。  
于是他心情很好的继续刚才的话题，贴在仗助耳边说话，“很遗憾，我都没有见过，你给我讲讲。”  
仗助忍无可忍，骂道，“你真是变态，”他把胳膊抽出来搂上承太郎的脖子，把人拉下来接吻。

他又开始抽烟了。唇齿相接的时候两个人同时想。  
思念在此时此刻才挤开欲望蜂拥而至，仗助的眼泪汹涌流出，承太郎凑上来亲他的眼睛，又顺着眼泪的轨迹亲到脖子……  
“你为什么回来了？”仗助在他的吻里喃喃自语。  
承太郎用鼻尖顶他的喉结，“我有时会很想你。”他用长满了胡子的下巴蹭仗助的脸，他极少这样，胡子会带回荒原的味道，提醒仗助关于他的缺席以及他们俩格格不入的那一部分。他刚拍完一只北美棕熊，季节好的话，熊只要站在河流里，就会有大马哈鱼往它的嘴里跳。那些鱼冒着傻气的样子让他想起仗助，仗助也会把自己往熊嘴里送……  
熊总是因此食指大动。  
仗助已经湿透了，承太郎盯着他，连衣服都不脱，只是解开皮带，露出仗助久违的那根阴茎，命令道，“腿张开。”  
仗助迎合的摆出一个在产房里才有必要使用的开腿姿势，他的身体顺从承太郎，为承太郎流水，让承太郎进来，让承太郎的孩子出去，从16岁至今，能开发的功能都使用殆尽——现在承太郎又提出了新的要求，“今天要操到你泌乳给我看。”  
真是见鬼，仗助绝望的捂上眼睛，承太郎话音刚落，他就觉得乳孔四周一阵酥麻。

再睁眼的时候承太郎已经走了，暴雨过后的艳阳高照弄醒了仗助，同样的阳光也会照耀着承太郎。  
东方仗助爱空条承太郎。这句话大概会刻在我的墓碑上，仗助想。他伸出手，抚摸自己饱胀的小腹，精液充盈其中，承太郎射满了他的生殖腔，那里会诞生他和承太郎的第三个孩子。  
那是即将到来的日子。

 

END


End file.
